


Random Prompts

by 4TheLoveOfBooks



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4TheLoveOfBooks/pseuds/4TheLoveOfBooks
Summary: Two best friends becoming more than just that.





	Random Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this was done from a prompt I got from another site, so I posted it here too. 
> 
> If you like it and would like to leave a prompt for any story you would like to see in writing, leave it in the comments and I'll get right to it.
> 
> Your prompt will be the next chapter. And if you'd like, I'll attach your name to the notes or summary.
> 
> I'm open to any and everything you'd like, no restrictions.
> 
> Please tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy it

Adam knew that if he gave voice to the things in his head, he could jeapordize the very best thing in his life since forever, his friendship with Joel. 

As he strolled along the sidewalk on his way to his best friend's house after school, he couldn't help but think about the vivid dream he'd woken up from this morning before his alarm. It made him believe that everything you tried to bury in your subconscious came alive in your dreams. 

It was embarrassing enough to admit to himself what he felt for Joel, so he figured if he couldn't come out to him about it, he wouldn't bother telling his parents that he'd developed feelings for a man, that he was attracted to one. 

As Adam rounded the corner onto Joel's street and came up to the walkway leading to his door, he became anxious at the thought of what he'd set his mind on doing. He'd never been a coward, never backed down from any challenge set before him, always owned up to his mistakes and vowed on telling the truth in any situation. Which is why he'd decided not to hide when he'd realised exactly what he was feeling for Joel.

He came before his friend's house and knocked on the door.

His mom opened, "Hi Adam, how are today son?" She greeted cheerfully. "Did you have a good day at school?"

She opened the door wider and I entered the house.

"Hi Mrs Lincoln," I answered, "I'm good thank you and yes I did. Is Joel home?"

"Yes, his upstairs in his room, finishing up his homework I hope. Would you like something to drink before you go up?"

"No thanks ma'am, I'll just go up if that's okay."

"Yes of course, I have to finish dinner, will you be staying?"

Usually I'd accept, but I had no idea how things would turn out after my revelation so I politely declined and made my way upstairs, rubbing my sweaty palms done my jean clad thighs.

As I came up to his room with the big 'Knock First!" and 'Enter at Own Risk!' boards attached to the door, I hesitated. Maybe I should just hang out, I mean we had a month of our senior year left, did I really wanna jeapordize what might be the last few month's I see him before he leaves for college tainted with feelings that he might not be able to accept?

But I'd already resolved to do this, and I didn't wanna hide anymore, especially not from him, so I opened the door. He was lying on his front on the bed watching natural geographic. As he turned around to see me enter, his sky blue eyes fell on me, and his smile was what made me feel the pull behind my belly button. 

He was well built with broad shoulders, a lean waist now twisted slightly as he'd turned to look at me, thick thighs below a rounded butt under the blue running shorts that was stretched over it. His pale legs were dusted with hair a bit darker than the blonde hair on his head that flopped over his right eye.

"Hey man," he said in his thick voice, "you gonna come in and close the door, or statue it out over there?"

I laughed, it sounded nervous to my own ears, but I closed the door and walked over to got a pillow off his bed and flopped down to lie on the floor.

He looked over at me after turning down the volume a bit. "You ready for finals? I'm stressed out as shit man, I can't skimp on studying, but my mind's all preoccupied lately."

My heart took a leap at that statement, but I didn't fool myself into thinking we had the same preoccupation going on, his probably had to do with animals. His dream was to go into veterinary medicine, and the way he was fascinated my anything animal and the love showed to them made me believe he'll be great at it. 

While me dreams were all about him.

"Yeah me too, I mean I ah.." I caught myself not wanting to lie but not wanting to give anything away either.

"Wait, did you see Abby again after prom? Is that why you're preoccupied? Dude you been holding out on me?!" He exclaimed with a huge grin on his face and I felt my face heat up. If he only knew, and I thought that maybe he should, I should just get it over with.

"No,no man that's not it, I've just had a lot going on in my head." I said, feeling like a coward. The funny thing is, the night of prom, after taking Abby home in my dad's car, I'd tried feeling something for her. We'd stepped out of the car and I'd opened her door for her. 

We'd had a great time, and I'd thought that maybe I was wrong about what I was thinking was happening with Joel, so when she thanked me for a great night and leaned in to kiss me, I let her, and it felt just the same like any other kiss I'd had with a girl, like nothing. I'd taken her around the waist and drew her towards me, hoping this would awaken something inside me, but all it did was draw a whimper from her and ignited nothing in me.

I'd broken the kiss and told her that I'd had a great time too, and watched her walk up to her house, feeling wrecked, and knowing that I had to face the facts. Which was why I was here.

"I mean, she's told me she'd like to see me again, but I just can't. I don't feel anything for her." I said.

"What? Come on Adam she's hot, and besides you won't know if you have feelings for her until you've tried right?"

"Is that what you do?" I asked him, but he didn't answer. "What's been on my mind is the fact that I never feel anything for them, I had always wondered if there was something wrong with me. Like if there was something missing in me that made me not feel anything when I'm with a girl, or around them. I mean I'd kissed other girls before Abby but it was always the same, I never felt anything. And I'd look and listen to the guys on the team going on about their night with girls and what they'd done and just felt disgust at them and pity for the girls they talked about." I felt winded at this point, coming to the end of my confessions and close to my admission. I could feel the weight of Joel's stare on me, So I continued:

"But then recently I've been having these dreams about someone," I saw his eyes glazing over like he was somewhere else in his head, but I knew he was listening, he always looked like that when he was picturing what he was hearing. 

"In my dreams, I was doing things with and to this person, and always, always when I woke up I was... I was aroused... I mean like rock hard! So I know there's nothing wrong with me, I'm not missing something, I just haven't been looking in the right place." He met my eyes then, and they were in focus. He was staring at me, like he knew even though I hadn't admitted to it yet, my heart was beating outa my chest, my breathing had escalated during my accounts of the dreams.

"So," he said, his voice rough as if he'd just woken up, "who is it?"

Taking a deep breath I admitted, "You."

***

Joel was stunned, looking at the guy who's been his best friend for the last 7 years, he couldn't believe what he's just heard. 

"Are you playing with me right now?" He all but whispered.

"No, shit," Adam said, running his hand over his face then throwing an arm over his eyes in shame, I think. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to make things awkward between us, but I couldn't hide anymore."

I couldn't believe that I'd missed this, I mean we'd been best friends for years how couldn't I notice this. We see each other after school every day, hung out weekends when we weren't studying or had other things to do. We were always together. I felt like shit, knowing how much his been struggling with this, how it was eating him up inside. And all because I hadn't focused enough to look at him and see it, too focused on my own feelings.

"Don't say that." Joel said.

"What? Things are already awkward." Adam replied.

"No, I mean, don't say your sorry. I'm not." Joel admitted and locked eyes with Adams confused stare.

"Wha... Joel? What are you saying. You okay with me being gay? And the fact that I just admitted to having feelings for you? Fuck, look I'm sorry I put you in this position, I didn't know what I was thinking was gonna happen," Adam sat up, then rose to his feet before continuing, "I don't expect you to be okay with this and I don't want you put your own feelings aside to appease me. I should never have..." 

"Adam!" Joel hissed, cutting off Adams tirade, "shut up, sit down, and listen to me." 

Adam, shocked, sat down on the bed to where Joel was pointing. 

"I'm not sorry, I was a bit stunned yeah but not sorry, not when you had the guts to come here and tell me how you feel when I've been running from it since I hit puberty." Joel admitted and waited for his words to sink in to Adams distracted mind.

"What are you saying?" Adam said gruffly. He looked at his best friend admiring the dark green eyes, his thick black wavy hair and light stubble framing his tanned face. The thick bottom lip that was now parted from his thinner top lip as he stared at me in disbelief.

"I'm saying that I feel the same, I have for years. I've been preoccupied at the thought of not having the guts to tell you before it was too late and you left for the States and I'd probably never see you again. I'm saying that, the first time I could even get it up, I knew it was for you. I'd experimented with a few guys before so I knew I was gay, I just never had the guts to tell you." He didn't understand the look that came over Adams face until he spoke.

"You've been with other guys!" "Shhhh, dammit Adam, you want my mom to get a heart attack! Yes, 2 of them. In our junior year. But we didn't really get into anything heavy, kissing and touching, no heavy stuff." Joel was getting heated just talking about it to Adam, still not believing he actually was.

"How was it?" Adam asked in a near whisper, "I mean how'd it feel?"

Joel felt the corner of his mouth tug a bit but he held back his smile.

"I could tell you, but I have a better idea." Joel said getting up and crossing the room to the door.

"I want to show you," he told Adam, his hand on the key in the door, "but only if you want."

This was dangerous, it could ruin everything they had, he knew that, it could tarnish there friendship forever. But he couldn't turn back, he'd wanted to kiss Adam for so long that this felt like fate. He'd take this, and if Adam didn't wanna, he'd accept that too. But, damn, he really hoped he agreed.

Adam swallowed hard, his breaths coming faster, from fear or excitement he didn't know. He hoped it was the latter, and when Adam nodded, he got his answer, and turned the key in the lock. 

Slowly be walked toward Adam, glad that he had a little experience and was more at ease with his sexuality. He knelt before him. "I won't do anything you don't want Adam I promise, and you can stop me if it don't feel right l, okay?" 

"Just kiss me already, Joel." Adam said a little breathlessly.

Joel went forward on his knees, put his hands gently on Adams knees and spread his legs to make place for himself as he leaned up toward Adam. He pressed his fingertips to Adams jaw and grazed his stubbly cheek feeling exhilarated when Adams eyes slowly shut on an exhalation. He leaned in close and gently put his lips to those of his best friend's.

The thrill of actually kissing Adam was dimmed by the rush of heated arousal that caused threw him when Adam parted his lips and put his hands on Joel's lips. Joel couldn't help but whimper at the wet heat and contact, which made Adam inhale deeply at the sound, and gave Joel the opportunity to teasingly lick into Adams mouth. 

He didn't expect what happened next, Adam groaned and chased Joel's tongue, thrusting his into Joel's mouth, deepening the kiss and tightening his hold on Joel's hips, drawing him closer. 

Joel hadn't wanted to scare Adam by moving too fast,so he'd come in gentle, but the hunger he tasted on Adams lips, and the desperate hold Adam had on his hips prompted him to crawl over Adam and encourage him to lay down on the bed. He thrust his fingers into Adams hair and grabbed at the silky waves, angling his head so he could deepen the kiss and thrust his tongue into Adams mouth. 

There chests collided and he felt the rise and fall of Adams fast breaths. He ran his hand from Adams knee, up his thigh and grasped just below his ass. He encouraged Adam to spread his legs and then lowered himself fully between them. When he pushed his erection against the hard length of Adams, they both groaned, and he started thrusting against him, losing himself in his best friend's arms.

***

Adam couldn't believe he was finally kissing and touching Joel the way he'd been dreaming of doing, it felt way better than his dreams though. Having Joel against him this way was, making him lose his mind. 

The way he kissed Adam like he was starving for him, the way he held him like he didn't wanna let go, the way he thrust into Adam making him ache with want. He was getting light-headed from from the heat and lack of oxygen and just as he was about to tug on Joel's hair, Joel broke the kiss and ran his heavy lidded gaze over Adams face. He was flushed, pale cheeks now rosy with arousal, his once sky blue eyes now cobalt with the heat of his hunger, as they breathed heavily against each others lips.

He was breathtaking, and he looked at Adam as if to see if he was still okay. Adam thrust his hips up in response to the unspoken question, and Joel grunted and rolled his hips into Adams, burying his face in his neck, licking and suckling there never seizing his trusts.

They got lost in each other again, clutching and groaning, it was frenzied, crazy, terrifying, but it felt so right.

"Fuck Adam, you feel so damn good under me right now." Joel breathed in Adams ear, sending a delicious shiver through him.

"Shut, Joel, please don't stop, I need more, I'm so close. Kiss me, kiss me again." Adam begged.

Joel liked the sound of Adam begging for more, it made elicit images flash through his mind of just what else he could make Adam beg for, which was what pushed him over the edge as he crashed his lips to those of his best friend.

They both groaned as they climaxed in their underwear, and Joel collapsed into Adam, before shifting so he lay beside him. 

Their panting drowned out the sound of the tv still playing and forgotten in light of the revelations and experiences they've just had. He suddenly felt the weight of Joel's eyes on him so he turned his gaze away from the ceiling to look into concerned eyes. 

"Adam..." He whispered.

"No regrets." Adams whispered back.

"Me neither." Joel said, and drew Adam close.


End file.
